Hero of China 2: The Lightning Warrior Returns (Remastered)
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: Here it is, the remastered version! I know there are some chapters that maybe... small. But I'll see if I can reedit them and make it longer. But have fun reading the remastered version of HOC2. And I'll be putting up the music after finishing the story.


**Well, here's the Remastered Version that all of you had been waiting for! Not much in a change, but some changes at the same time. I wont spare too much detail, just keep reading and you'll see the comparison between the old and remastered version! Enjoy! ^^**

(Breaking Up, Getting Together Music)

Chapter 1

I Am Back

 _Kenji woke up from an unknown orphanage, unable to remember his name or others. He was adopted by Master Shifu, the master of the Jade Palace, alongside with Tigress, Shifu's student/daughter. He was attacked by monstrous creatures like no other animal Kenji had saw, and from that day, he trained hard. One day, the competition of the Dragon Warrior was set to choose who was fit to protect the Valley._

 _Unfortunately, Kenji and a noodle-shop panda, Po, were chosen to be the Protectors of the Valley. Kenji encountered a spirit guardian, known as but Kenji named him Yingzi. Kenji and Po fought and defeated Tai Lung. But after the battle, Kenji pondered and decided to look for his answers all over China. He left the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, leading to Kenji to depend on Po to defend the Valley as Kenji was away. He promised to return when he was ready, promised to his love, Tigress._

 _He encountered many friends, many foes. Only little, he found what he came for, but it wasn't all that he hoped for. He looked all over China, tried to find what he needed to seek. But after two months of traveling all over China, he believed and decided it was time to return home..._

(Music End)

For two months, I've been away from the Jade Palace. It felt like forever since I came back home... it felt good to be back. I looked over my shoulder as I took a moment to sink in the view of the Valley of Peace below me. I smiled as I found it refreshing to see a beautiful view such as the village itself. I took a deep breath as I turned to the doors that lead to the Hall of Heroes. I entered through the Hall, made me way towards the Training Yard. I saw the door wide opened as I noticed five figures ahead. I smiled widely as I knew who I was staring at before I made my way towards the entrance.

(Instantly Music)

I approached the entrance and listened to the conversation before it turned silence and the "four" averted their eyes toward me in shock.

"What's wrong?" The orange feline asked as she turned around.

Just right then, and there, her eyes and mouth were shocked as well. I gave a chuckle as they only noticed me just at a distance due to the dummies in the way. I walked around the obstacle course and approached the Five, who continued to be in shock. The only person I paid attention to was the love of my life... the Orange-striped feline tiger... Tigress.

"Go ahead... Scowl at me." I said with a small smile as I gestured with my hands.

Instead of scowling, she raced towards me with a pounce as I widen my eyes. I caught her pounce as I found her arms around my neck, tightly squeezing me like no tomorrow. So far, I found myself like being a teddy bear to Tigress.

"YOU FOOL!" She screamed as she was sobbing, I would rather say in happiness.

I sat up and hugged her back as I gave a small answer due to her hug so fierce. "Mind loosening up the hug, please...?"

She released me from her hug as she cupped my cheeks and all I saw in her eyes was joy, sadness, and hurt along with physical tears.

"You fool... you went away without telling me...! You are so gonna pay for-!"

I interrupted her as I gave a quick lean and kissed her in the lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closely to me. Her lips felt warm as she returned the kiss and held me tightly close to her, not too tight like before. We slowly pulled away and I wiped her tears away as I smiled.

"I hope that's enough payment." I chuckled as I smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh my god, you son of a gun!" Mantis shouted as he approached me and Tigress.

"My goodness, Kenji," Viper hissed as she slithered towards me and wrapped herself around my shoulders, "You had worried us sick! Monkey and Mantis thought you abandoned us."

"No we didn't!" Mantis snapped as he looked away with his arms crossed.

"Shifu told us why you left." Crane said as he approached me. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Errr... More or less." I said as I balanced my hand in so-so.

"I knew you would come back, Kenji." Monkey said as he hopped closer to me.

"What, you thought I was gone for good? Come on, quit 'monkeying' around." I laughed, "So, how's the Valley and Po?"

"Well, the Valley was sad that you were gone, and Po had been protecting the Valley during your absence. Just now, he had broken his record into 40 bean-buns!" Viper said.

"Wow, why am I not surprise." I chuckled and slowly stood up, dusted myself and turned into looking for Po. "Where is that plump panda anyway?"

"He was summoned by Shifu." Crane said.

"It's so good to see you again, Kenji." Viper said slithering on my body and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you guys too." I smiled after petting Viper on her flowery head.

"We should have a celebration for Kenji's return!" Mantis announced as he hopped onto my shoulder.

"Did you guys really missed me that much?" I laughed as Mantis announced it. "You guys are too flattering."

All of us made our way to the kitchen to make some noodle soup that Po made during my absence.

(Music Ends)

"I assume Po seeped the recipe into guy's minds?" I asked with a chuckle as I sat down, and Tigress sat down next to me.

"Oh man, Po's soup was so good, I had to know the recipe. Po taught me how to cook, and I did bad as a start." Mantis explained while making the soup in the pot. "But day after day, I was getting better!"

"Hmm, I do hope that goes with acupuncture." I chuckled as I smirked, remembered the first time **I** had to acupuncture because of Mantis's less knowledge of it.

Everyone laughed as I mentioned about it, and Mantis's antennas twitched in irritation already.

"No soup for you, big man." Mantis grumbled as he stirred the noodles in the pot.

All of us had enjoyed the deliciousness soup from Mantis's cooking and in the end, he still gave me a bowl of soup.

"So, how did your traveling go? Did you find what you were looking for?" Tigress asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sadly, hardly anything." I explained as I looked at my hand, which it sparkled from my flowing electricity, "Regardless, it was worth the look. I met many friends... many foes. However, I have returned. Let's try to enjoy ourselves."

Tigress nodded with a wide smile before she snuggled her whiskers against my furry shoulder with a purr. I sighed happily as I let her embrace slowly spread all over my mental state until it was interrupted by a bell being rung. I blinked once as I saw the Five widening their eyes

"There are bandits in the village!" A duck announced as he ran across the hall.

"Well... Time to bring the flow of pain." I grinned as I slowly stood up. "Let's go!"

"We need Po first." Viper said as she slithered at the exit.

"Right, let's get him as quick as possible." I agreed as we went to grab Po from Shifu.

* * *

"Po, bandits! Approaching the Musician village." Tigress announced as she approached Po.

"Danger…" Po grinned, "Tell those musicians to start playing some action music because it is on! Don't worry, Shifu, I'll master Inner Peace as soon as I get back."

"No snack stops this time." Tigress said.

"Snack stops." Po laughed, "Wait a minute, you serious?"

"Not as serious as bandits." I said with a surprise from behind.

Po almost lost his balance as I came behind him and we ran down to the Valley.

"Kenji, you're back!" he said while running.

"Yeah, I had to travel all around China." I grinned, "Been busy."

Just as we arrived at the Musician village, Po faced the wrong direction after coming from the air and landed in a fighting stance.

"Po, turn around." I whispered as I tried not to laugh from the way he turned.

He turned around finally.

"It's The Dragon Warriors!" People started to cheer.

"A panda?! That's impossible…!" The one-eye wolf growled as he held a bunny upside in his head.

"My fist hungers for justice." Po said until we heard a rumble, "That was my… fist."

"Seriously…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's the only thing I can say. It sounds awesome." He said.

"Hmph… typical." I scoffed as I kept a positive grin.

"Get them!" the one-eye commanded.

Several wolves came at me as I let out a full fury of kicks from left to right. With a final spin, I roundhouse kicked a wolf in the face. I found him spinning from my kick as I was a little dizzy from so many spins, gave a woozy motion before I shook my head slightly. The wolf did so too and looked at me. I drew _Wu Ying_ as he drawn out his sword. He swung at me, but I blocked the attack with _Wu Ying_ as I spinned with an elbow attack. He was launched away after my attack and I smirk a bit when I saw the thug hitting a gong. I gave a " _Yes!_ " gesture to myself before I focused into battle. I saw others coming at me as I came into a pose with _Wu Ying_.

I disarmed a few with _Wu Ying_ as well knocked several unconscious, I was about to sheathe _Wu Ying_ as I knew if I used it too much, it would draw too much energy. I noticed on _Wu Ying_ , on the reflection of the blade, an arrow behind me.

I turned around as I saw the arrow was shot. In a slow-motion, in my view, barely dodge the shot by a spin, and had cut a few of my fur. After a spin at the last second, I threw _Wu Ying_ , managed to hit the wolf's bow and arrow together in a lightning speed. I ran towards him as I slid under him, caused him to fly above me. I twirled with the palm of my hand and kicked the wolf into the remaining, unconscious wolves. I reached out my hand as I let a static energy flow in between my fingers and _Wu Ying_ reacted in my static as it came back into my hand. I sheathed it as I felt its energy already at its maximum due to from many contact, blade to blade, with _Wu Ying_.

I looked over and saw the Five/Po handling the rest as I gave a small smile. But what caught me in shock was Po challenged the one-eye wolf, but just... stared. Po was landed in the face with a hammer as he landed into the villagers, and I widen my eyes in total shock.

"Po!" I called out.

I ran to him as I threw _Wu Ying_ at the Alpha Wolf, lightning energy motion followed along with _Wu Ying_. I missed the Alpha Wolf as he got away, along with metal belongings, for which I was confused of why attack the townsfolk and only grabbed the metal... what were they up to? It didn't matter to me as Po's groan snapped me back out of my thoughts, and I came over to him after retrieving _Wu Ying_. I slowly got Po to sit up as I pat Po softly to make sure he was okay.

"Po, you alright?" I asked after letting him sit up.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Viper asked, slithered toward Po.

"I think I saw…I think… I gotta go." He said with much confusion in his face and sudden lost. In an instant, he ran back to... wherever he went.

I watched him ran back to Jade Palace, or so I thought, and I slowly walked over to Tigress, helped her up from Po's impact.

"Are you alright?" I asked, picked her up and dusted her just a bit.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Is everybody else alright?" I asked, examined the villagers.

Instead of a reply, they cheered on for me. I gave a small confusion but a smile too.

"Well, this can prove that the Valley had missed you as much as Tigress, Kenji." Crane chuckled as he came to me, retracting his wings.

"So I noticed." I chuckled as I continued to look down at the little ones.

* * *

After I gave my greeting to everyone in the Valley, the Five and I headed back to the Jade Palace. During the time, my mind was processing why Po didn't strike first. It actually bothered me a bit, because I had never seen Po just standing there against his opponent, acting like a training doll or whatnot, like the child-training doll back at the Training Yard.

I came to the Barracks soon after, and I entered in Tigress's room. I furrowed my eyes as I soon saw my things gone from Tigress's room. I sighed deeply as I went to another room. As I had guessed, my things were placed in another room, even my bed.

 _Well... Either Tigress needed her space, or Shifu now thinks we're too old for each other for one room._ I shook my head in thought as I entered into my own, individual bedroom.

"Home sweet home…" I sighed, putting my bag down on my bed and laid down on it.

" _How does it feel to be home?_ " a voice asked.

I closed my eyes with another deep sigh as I placed an arm above my head, my ears flickered under my arm. "It feels great... Exhausted after everything had happened from those past two months. Were you at your Council Meeting?"

" _Yeah... it's annoying of how they summon me every now and then._ " Yingzi appeared out of nowhere, but not to my surprise as he had always done so during my traveling.

I gave a small chuckle as I agreed with him while I unpacked everything from my small bag and I placed _Wu Ying_ on a safe distance and slowly sat back down on my bed, gave a stretch to myself after unpacking.

" _So, what's on your mind?_ " he asked as he sat with me

"Well for starters," I said while looking down, "there was an attack at the Valley and we won… sort of. The bandits were wolves and they didn't take anyone but just the metal items… however, they retreated after getting as much metal as they could could. Po was there and was going to take down the boss wolf, but... he just stood there. I am not sure if that's the first time or more he had done to his enemies, but I sure hope Po was punished in doing so."

" _Well, was he daydreaming?_ " Yingzi asked with as much confusion as now as me.

"Not that I know of." I shook my head, "I mean, it would make sense that he daydreams… but not in battles like that."

My ears began to twitch, for which someone was coming and I expected Tigress, but it was Po.

"Oh, it's you Po. I was… expecting Tigress, but what's up?" I asked as I leaned my hands back on my bed.

"Kenji, you're back." He said but unhappy.

"It's good to see you too but, what's with the face?" I asked standing up and approached him, "Are you okay? I hope that wolf didn't smack the happiness out of you."

"Y-yeah, I'm good. Just a little... confused is all." Po answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Confused about what...?" I asked as I slowly sat down and patted him to sit with me.

"Well I... I saw this flash when I first saw that wolf." Po said after he sat on the floor instead slowly. "Some flash got me distracted and got me into thinking of... ah, it doesn't matter. The sun was probably in my eyes anyways."

I looked at him insincerely at his statement as I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"You know, having excuses like that and having a wolf smacking you with a hammer would make a dent to your Dragon Warrior fame." I chuckled as I pointed at him.

"Hey..." He pouted as I teased him.

"Guys?" Tigress's voice interrupted our moment as she was nearby the entrance.

"Tigress." Po and I said in unison as we glared at her.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood up, saw her determination in her eyes.

"Shifu wants us to meet him at the front yard." Tigress said, gesturing her head as pointing outside.

"Alright." I said grabbing my belt for _Wu Ying_ , "Come on, Po."

* * *

"Kenji, Po… Are you two familiar with the master of Gongmen City?" Shifu asked as he held a scroll within his hand; the Five, Po, and I were gathered together with Shifu.

"Master Thundering Rhino, yes." I nodded, "I had just visited there before I came."

"You mean the Son of legendary Flying Rhino?" Po asked in excitement.

"Yes…" Shifu said softly.

"And slayer of the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe?" Po asked.

"He's dead." Shifu said directly.

"Whoa…" Po gasped.

"H-hold on, what? I just visited there, and he seemed fine!" I stated as we followed Shifu, he was walking towards the stairs.

"T-that's impossible." Crane stated with a frown.

"Rhino's Horn Defense is impervious to any technique." Tigress explained.

"It was no technique." Shifu said gravely as he walked with Oogway's staff, "Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal."

What... a weapon that breaths fire and spits metal...?! After throughout my traveling, I've seen supernatural beings and weapons, but I don't think I've heard of a weapon that breaths fire and spits out metal.

"Unless he is stopped, this could be the end of Kung Fu." Shifu added gravely as he faced at all of us.

"But I just got Kung Fu!" Po pouted with a gesture.

"And now you must save it." Shifu said, "Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to justice!"

* * *

The Five and I packed our things down at the Valley, gathered enough food and materials have us travel to Gongmen City. It was only a two day trip. I wasn't needed to sharpen _Wu Ying_ as it sharpens itself by feeding on my passive electric energy whenever nearby me.

We were all ready to leave, except for Po as he was a bit droopy as we were at the exit of Valley of Peace. But then...

"Oh Po!?" a duck called out.

We waited for Po as it was being seen as a saddening moment. The fatherly duck begged for Po to stay as we heard, but Po was showing conflict within him, not just wanting to stay or go. Since we were now running out of time, Tigress and I approached with the father and son, for which Po looked kinda sad, so did the duck.

"Po, it's time." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Goodbye, dad." He said, slowly leaving with a backpack on his back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ping…" Tigress smiled.

"He'll be back before you can say 'noodles'." I finished before Tigress and I went away from Mr. Ping.

 **Alright! I finished the first chapter of HOC2! I hope you guys liked it! ^^ Not much difference, just lots of grammar fixing and idea changing. But stay tune for more chapters! And oh, I'll be making Kenji's Journey after this story, just to keep all of you guys caught up of what's happening. There will be references that you hadn't seen before, but will be explained/shown in Kenji's Journeys! But again, thanks for reading this, it really helps. Stay tune for more! ^^**


End file.
